Francis Johnson
Francis Johnson is a character in TC, and is a member of the Astronomy Club at Thirlcrest Academy. He was roleplayed by no one, as he was not listed in the game credits. Character Description Francis is, as his name would suggest, significantly overweight. He has red hair, which has a fauxhawk peak at the front, and light green eyes. He wears an astronomy club vest, red tie, short-sleeved shirt and jeans during fair weather. His most distinguishing clothing item is a pair of fingerless red gloves. During the winter, he wears a long-sleeved green school sweater, yellow gloves and a knit cap. He dresses up as the Grotto Master for Halloween. Francis' name was suggested his name as "Frank", as said in the games sets. Characteristics Francis is notorious for his terrible personal hygiene. He has the worst body odor in the school, to the point that he is a manufacturer of stink bombs. He also has horrible eating habits, consuming large amounts of junk food and often talking about what food he wants to eat next. He eats messily, sometimes going around with food smeared over his face and stuck to his clothing. It is even claimed by Dennis that he found a piece of pizza in Francis' pants while giving him a wedgie. He has a nervous stomach and is worried about throwing up after he's been beaten up or if he's been made to laugh hard. He often speaks about socially impolite subjects, such as flatulence and nose-picking, and claims that he once made out with a horse. Little is known about his home life, but one of his lines says his parents fight a lot and when they do so, he hides in the closet and eats a plate of slized pizza. He suffers from self-esteem issues, and both of these contribute to his eating. He is also a big fan of Grottos and Gremlins. He is seen playing it a few different times during the game, and frequently talks about it. He sees himself as a barbarian, and complains that the others always make him a dwarf. He wears a G&G inspired wizard hat and tunic-like shirt for Halloween. He is thought to be the nephew of Mr. Johnson since they both share the same surname. Role in game Francis takes part in a few missions. He first appears in The Notebooks where he sells stink bombs to Clyde, unless Clyde chooses to beat him up and take them. In this mission, he is playing Grottos and Gremlins on the library steps. He's been eating chocolate and made a mess, smearing it on his face and leaving wrappers lying around. During Halloween, he dresses up in a wizard's hat and a shirt like a medieval tunic. He gives Jimmy a task to throw stink bombs at people. He also accompanies Jasper to Clyde's fight with Ross Northrop in The Hole. Francis doesn't play a role in the story again until Chapter 3. In Astronomy Challenge, he challenges Clyde to beat his high score at The Might Knights, whilst wearing what appears to be a Grottos and Gremlins costume. He then appears in Tightholds when he offers Clyde some firecrackers. However, Clyde may choose to beat him up and take it instead of paying him. Category:Astronomy Club Category:Students